The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Grace's Crush
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: I hope you like it. R&R please.
1. Grace's Crush

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Grace's Crush

The last time Azalea was almost raped by Nathan, but she got very lucky that her friends saved her. Nathan was arrested, but he said "When I get out of jail, I'm coming for you and you're not goin' to be so lucky!" So Nathan will be back, but this story or whatever isn't about him, it's about Grace. Remember how Grace mentioned flirting, well she was talking about... oh sorry I can't tell you who her crush is, you'll just have to read. So here's the story.

Chapter 1: Grace's Crush

It's been a week since the almost rape, but that doesn't matter at the moment. It's Tuesday morning, but since it's Thanks Giving break, Grace decided to head over to the Mushroom Kingdom Golf Course. "I hope he's here." The girl with violet eyes thought. As Grace was walking she saw Kid and Gene playing golf. "Yay, they're here!" Grace squealed with glee as she headed over to them.

"Gene, I know you want to win but you're going to have to take a brake." Kid sighed as he leaned on his golf club. "The Gene doesn't need a break." He huffed. "Hey." A voice came from behind them. Both of them turned around. "Hi Grace." Gene greeted not so enthused. "Can I ask you something?" The gril with violet eyes asked. "If you need me, I'll be over there." Kid grinned, walking away. "What do you want Grace?" He asked, leaning on his golf club. "Can I ask you somethin'?" The girl with violet eyes asked. "Sure, lay it on me." Gene replied. "Do you like me?" She asked nervously. The golfer in the red vest looked at her. "I understand." Grace sighed, turning around to leave. Just as she began to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl with violet eyes turned around to face him. "I like you, but the Gene is way to busy for girls." He told her. "Oh..." Grace said in disapointment. Gene took his hand off her shoulder. "We'll I guess I'll be going then." The girl with violet eyes said as a tear ran down her cheek. The golfer in the red vest went back to what he was doing before she showed up.

Just as Grace started to leave, Bowser showed up in his Koopa Clown Car. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil Koopa King cackled, grabbing the girl with violet eyes by the arm. "Hey!" Grace shrieked, trying to pull away. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" She cried. "The Gene orders you to let her go!" He shouted. Bowser looked up and laughed when he saw Gene. "Gene, please help me!" Grace pleaded. The golfer in the red vest hit a golf ball and it hit Bowser in the hand. "GAH!" The evil King Koopa roared. The girl with violet eyes fell down and the golfer in the red vest helped her up. "You can't escape!" Bowser exclaimed in annoyance. Gene stepped in front of Grace and the evil Koopa King pushed him out of the way. "I got you now!" He cackled, snatching the girl with violet eyes up. "Put me down!" Grace screamed. Bowser held her tightly as he took off in his Koopa Clown Car. The golfer in the red vest stood up. "'Sighs' The Gene has to rescue her from that evil Koopa King." He said.

Back at Tiny's house, Azalea laid on his bed naked with her legs spread apart. "Azalea, are you sure you want have sex before Neil and Ella get here?" Tiny asked as he crawled between her legs. "Yes and this time you can squirt whatever you called it inside of me." The seventeen year old girl grinned. "You mean cum." The buffed golfer told her. "Yeah." Azalea replied. "Okay are you ready?" Tiny asked. The teen nodded. "I'm going to make you wet first." He told her, touching one of her size C36 breast. Just one little touch to her chest made her a little wet. "When you enter me, please don't be to rough." Azalea instructed. "Okay." The Buffed golfer replied, spreading her hairless lips. Tiny began to rub her clit and she began to squirm and moan with pleasure. It didn't take long for her to get really wet.

The buffed golfer stopped stimulating her clit and took his shaft and pressed it against her opening. As soon as Tiny glided it inside her, he began to thrust in and out. Azalea moaned louder than the last time. The buffed golfer got even harder and the teen stopped moaning. "Please slow down Tiny!" The seventeen year old begged out of breath. "Sorry, but if you want me to cum inside you, let me finish." He said out of breath. Azalea squirmed underneath him until she felt something warm explode inside of her cunt. Tiny pulled his shaft out of her opening. "Didn't you say if you cum inside me, it would possibly make me pregnant?" The teenager asked, laying underneath him. "Something like that." The buffed golfer replied, playing with her breast. "I hope you did make me pregnant." She smiled. "I hope I did too." Tiny said getting off her. "Do you wanna shower together? I'll let you play with my breast some more." Azalea told him. That made the buffed golfer even more hornier than before, so he picked the seventeen year old kid up and headed towards the bathroom.

Back at the golf course, Gene was thinking of something to get Grace back. "Where did Grace go?" Kid asked in concern. "That Bowser kidnapped her and I, the Gene couldn't stop him." He explained. "Well, go save her." The other golfer said, "You know you like her alot and you don't won't anything to happen to her." Kid continued. "Alright, I'll go save her." Gene sighed. So Gene set off to rescue Grace from her kidnapper.

* * *

I know this chapter was more awkward. FYI I think Gene and Grace would make a cute couple, so don't tell me what to do or how to think. Thank you for understanding and I hope you liked this chapter.


	2. Kidnapped For Fashion Advice

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnapped For Fashion Advice

Bowser arrived at his castle in the Dark Lands with Grace in his arm. "Put me down!" The girl with violet eyes screamed. "Shut up kid!" The evil Koopa King snapped, walking through the double doors of his castle. "I won't shut up, I want to go back to the golf course where Gene is!" Grace shouted as she kicked furiously. Bowser dropped her when she kicked him in the knee. "Don't make me hurt you." He growled, picking her up by her ankles. The girl with violet eyes held the front of her blue golf dress to keep her blue panties from showing. "DADDY!" A ear piercing voice screamed. "Wendy." Bowser grinned. "Did you get her?" The female koopaling asked. The evil Koopa King turned the girl with violet eyes around. "YAY! Now I can have someone to talk fashion too!" Wendy squealed in delight. Bowser turned Grace right side up and sat her back on her feet. The female koopaling took the girl with violet eyes by the hand and dragged her up to her room.

Azalea and Tiny had just got out of the shower and he started to finger her. "Not now Tiny, Neil and Ella will be here soon." She told him. The buffed golfer pulled his finger out of her hairless crotch. "Sorry, I just really like touching your clit." He told her. "I know you do but not now." Azalea sighed, putting her bra on. Tiny covered himself up, but that did help much, she could see his shaft through the towl. "You are one horny guy." She smirked, putting the rest of her clothes on. Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it." The girl in the sunvisor said, walking past the buffed golfer.

"Do you think they're up?" Neil asked, holding her hand. "Of course I think they're up, what could they possibly be doing at this time of day?" Ella asked back. The boy in the blue hat started to think about that conversation they had a week ago. "Oh, I know what you were thinking, lets not go there." She told him. The door opened and Azalea stood there in the door way smiling. "What are you smiling about?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "Well it has been a week since we hung out, but I have to tell you something." She grinned some more. "What is it?" Neil asked. "I'm no longer a virgin!" The girl in the sunvisor squealed. "Tiny deflowered you?" Ella asked in shock as she and Neil walked inside. "I'll tell you all about it if you want me to." Azalea offered.

Tiny walked into the livingroom and sat down. "Hi guys." He greeted. Azalea sat down on the buffed golfer's lap and he placed his hand between her legs. "Okay, tell us what sex felt like!" Ella demanded. "It felt wonderful the second time, the first time hurt because he popped my cherry." The girl in the sunvisor explained. "Don't forget about the part where I cummed in you." Tiny reminded. "Oh yeah, that was a wonderful feeling in me." She said smiling. Neil sat there with a disturbed look on his face. Ella caught a glimps of a wet spot between Azalea's legs from where Tiny had been slightly rubbing her. When the girl in the sunvisor felt Tiny touching her, she moved his hand.

Back at Bowser's Castle, Wendy O' Koopa had made Grace sit in front of her vanity. "Please let me go." She begged. "No way, I want some fashion advice from you!" The koopaling shouted at her. "I just want to go back to the golf course with Gene." The girl with violet eyes sniffled. "You're too good for that guy." Wendy told her. "What?" Grace asked confused. "You heard me." The koopaling replied rudely. "No! I like Gene alot and you need to let me go!" She demanded. Wendy ignored her and tied her to the chair.

* * *

I know this chapter was more awkward. FYI I think Gene and Grace would make a cute couple, so don't tell me what to do or how to think. Thank you for understanding and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks Princess Daisy lover for the review.


	3. Dreaming

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreaming

"Where could have King Bowser taken her?" Gene asked himself. All of a sudden it began to rain and the golfer in the red vest frowned even more. "The Gene has been walking for an hour now, maybe the Gene needs to take a nap." Gene yawned, sitting underneath a shack with no side walls. As soon as he sat down, he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

__

"Grace, are you in here?" Gene asked as he walked through Bowser's castle. "STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Grace screamed in pain. "Grace, where are you?" The golfer in the red vest shouted, running up the stairs. "GENE, HELP ME!" The girl with violet eyes cried out in tears. When Gene got to the first door on his right, he saw Bowser hitting Grace. "Leave her alone!" The golfer in the red vest ordered. The evil Koopa King turned around to look at him. The girl with violet eyes wiped her eyes and looked up. Gene felt his heart sink when he saw the scratches and bruises on her face. "The Gene orders you to let her go." He growled. Bowser picks her up by her ankles and laughs evilly. Grace couldn't fix her blue mini dress, so Gene saw her blue panties. The golfer in the red vest beat up the evil Koopa King and he dropped the girl with violet eyes. Gene rushed over to Grace and hugged her. "Everything is going to be okay." He assured her as he rubbed her back. "Thanks for rescuing me." She sniffled. "You're welcome." Gene grinned, leaning in to kiss her on her bruised cheek.

Gene sat up and looked around. "Woah, The Gene has to get back to walking if The Gene wants to save Grace!" He exclaimed, standing up. With that, the golfer in the red vest returned to his mission.

Back at Tiny's place, Azalea was getting irritated with Tiny. "Neil, Ella, please excuse us for a minute." The girl in the sunvisor huffed, pulling the buffed golfer out of the room. Both kids exchanged glances as they watched their friends leave the room.

"Tiny, why won't you stop touching me between my legs?" Azalea asked in a shaky voice. "..." Tiny looked at her quivery lip. "I'm a guy and guys like to touch their girlfriends hairless crotch." The buffed golfer explained. "I should've known this from the start, you're just taking advantage of me like every other guy on the planet!" Azalea sobbed. Tiny kept looking at her. "I'm just your sex toy aren't I?" The teen cried. The buffed golfer didn't say anything. "I'm out of here! And don't come looking for me either!" Azalea cried as she darted out of the house.

Tiny walks back into the livingroom and sits down on the chair. "Why'd Azalea leave?" Ella asked in concern. "You didn't hear her screaming at me?" He asked. She shook her head and the boy in the blue hat nodded. "She thinks you're using her as your personal sex toy." Neil told him. "Are you using our friend?" The girl in the red paid skirt asked angrily. "No, I would never take advantage of Azalea." Tiny defended.

Mean while Wendy was trying to get Grace to spill her guts about her fashion tips. "I don't have any fashion tips for you!" The girl with violet eyes shrieked. "Fine, if you won't tell me anything, then I guess you won't be going anywhere for a very long time.

* * *

I know this chapter was more awkward. FYI I think Gene and Grace would make a cute couple, so don't tell me what to do or how to think. Thank you for understanding and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks Princess Daisy lover 15, 15PrincessAutumn15, and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	4. Azalea and Tiny Broke Up?

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 4: Azalea and Tiny Broke Up?

Azalea continued to walk until she got to the Mario Bros. house. The girl in the sunvisor felt heart broken, she felt like she was gonna throw up from all the crying she was doing. Luigi heard her crying from the otherside of the door, so he opened the front door. "What's the matter?" The green plumber asked. "I'm just some sex toy to Tiny!" Azalea sobbed. Just to see the teen cry made Luigi's heart hurt, so he pulled her into a hug. "Luigi, who is it?" Daisy asked, walking up behind him. "It's a Azalea." He replied, patting her on the back. "What's the matter Azalea?" The flower princess asked. "Tiny just wanted me for sex!" The girl in the sunvisor bawled her eyes out.

"Tiny took my virginity a week ago and he keeps touching me down there even when I tell him to stop; he continues to do it." The teen sobbed. "I'm sorry." Luigi apologized as he rubbed her back. "And this morning we had sex and he squirted that white stuff inside of me, so now I might be pregnant!" She sobbed some more. The flower princess put her hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't love me!" Azalea cried. "He does love you and he wouldn't have saved you if that was the case." The green plumber explained. "Are you sure?" She asked, wiping her eyes on her arm. "I'm sure." Luigi replied, looking over at Daisy.

Mean while Wendy was doin' her mascara next to Grace. "Gene, where are you." The girl with violet eyes thought. "So are you gonna cough up some fashion advice or am I gonna have to call my daddy in here?" The koopaling asked. "I won't ever give you any fashion advice, especially after you had your father kidnap me!" Grace exclaimed furiously. "Suit yourself." Wendy told her. The girl with violet eyes still had an angrily look on her face. "DADDY!" The koopaling screamed. Bowser suddenly busted into her room. "What is it my darling angel?" The evil Koopa King asked sweetly. "Make this kid give me some fashion advice!" She demanded. "I am not a kid!" Grace shouted angrily. Bowser took the ropes off her and pulled her close to his face. "Listen here Grace, you give my darling angel some fashion advice or else I'm going to hurt you really bad." The evil Koopa King growled. "I won't give her any fashion advice, simply because you kidnapped me!" The girl with violet eyes shrieked.

Bowser sat Grace down on her feet before he hit her in the face. The girl with violet eyes covered her face with her hands as she cried.

Back at Tiny's house, Ella and Neil sat there on his couch. "So did you and Azalea break up?" The girl in red plaid skirt asked. "I think so, but I'm not really sure." The buffed golfer sighed. "Why don't you go find her?" The kid in the blue hat asked in concern. "She told me not to come looking for her." He explained. "When she says don't come looking for her, that's when you go after her." Ella explained, standing up. "But I don't know where to look." Tiny sighed. "Who would she go to for comforting?" Neil asked, standing up next to Ella. "She won't go to her dad, 'cause she doesn't want him to know about us having sex." The buffed golfer explained. "Maybe she went to the Mario Brothers house." The girl in the red plaid skirt said. "Probably; Lets get going." Tiny told them. So the trio headed out the door.

* * *

I know this chapter was more awkward. FYI I think Gene and Grace would make a cute couple, so don't tell me what to do or how to think. Thank you for understanding and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks Princess Daisy lover 15, 15PrincessAutumn15, and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	5. Grace's Hero

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Grace's Hero

"My heart hurts." Azalea sniffled. "I know." Daisy said, hugging her. Luigi stood up and went into the bedroom. "I don't even have a place to stay now and I sure can't go home." The girl in the sunvisor sniffled some more. "You can stay with me if you want to." The tomboyish princess offered. "Thanks, you're the best." Azalea smiled, wiping her eyes on her arm. "I know I'm the best." She replied grinning.

Tiny, Neil, and Ella made it to the Mario Bros. house. "How do you know she's here?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "I just know how she is." The buffed golfer replied. The kid in the blue hat stood there waiting for him to knock. Tiny turned around and knocked on the door. When the door opened, they saw Luigi standing in the door way. "Is Azalea here?" Ella asked. The green plumber turned around and the girl in the sunvisor looked up. "Neil and Ella can come in." The flower princess told him.

"Azalea, I really need to talk to you." Tiny told her. "I don't wanna hear it!" The girl in the sunvisor shouted angrily. "I would never take advantage of you." He said, walking inside. Luigi closed the door. "You kepting trying to finger me and you wouldn't stop touching me between the legs!" Azalea cried. Daisy pulled her into a hug to try to calm her down. "Tiny, you need to leave before you upset her even more." The flower princess ordered. The green plumber opened the door and the buffed golfer turned around and left.

Luigi closed the door and looked over at Daisy. "I changed my mind Daisy, I think I'll go home with Ella." Azalea sniffled. "Okay." The flower princess replied. Neil and Ella took their heart broken friend by the hand and headed out the door.

Gene made it to Bowser's castle. "The Gene hopes she's okay." He said, opening the castle doors. As soon as he walked inside, he heard Grace screaming in pain. "STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" The girl with violet eyes cried out in pain. "If this is anything like that dream, then The Gene needs to hurry." The golfer in the red vest thought as he ran up the stairs. "GRACE!" Gene called out as he continued to run up the stairs. "GENE, HELP MEEEEE!" Grace screamed out in pain. Gene made it to the top and ran into the room on the right. "Let her go!" The golfer in the red vest ordered. Bowser looked up and so did Grace. Gene's heart nearly sink when he saw Grace sitting on the floor crying. "The Gene is going to kick your butt!" He exclaimed angrily.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You can't win!" The evil Koopa King cackled, hitting the girl with violet eyes. The golfer in the red vest pushed Bowser so hard, he ended up falling down the stairs. Wendy looked at him and ran out of the room. "The Gene doesn't take crap from people or koopas." The golfer in the red vest told her. Gene picked Grace up and they headed out of the room and out of the castle. "Thanks for coming to my rescue Gene." The girl with violet eyes thanked. "You're welcome." He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Can you please take me to my friends?" She asked, blushing. Gene nodded and so with that he headed to her friends' place.

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you Princess Daisy lover 15, 15PrincessAutumn15, and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


End file.
